divergent_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Darcie Brenton
Darice (Darcie) Brenton is one of the main characters of the Variant Divergent fan-fiction. Though she was born of Erudite faction, she switches to Dauntless upon receiving the results of her aptitude test. Once in Dauntless, she goes by Darcie, which she feels suits her much better than her given name. Biography Darcie was born as the only child of Abraxas and Eris Brenton, whom both serve as key contributors to their faction. Abraxas is the leader of Erudite, and the host of Darcie's choosing ceremony year. Darcie was raised to believe in the principles and ideals which Erudite is based upon. From an early age, Darcie knew Erudite was not the faction for her. Though highly intelligent, those around her thought otherwise due to her blatant disregard for schoolwork. She preferred to use her wit outside the classroom, thus gaining the reputation of being 'defected.' Personality Darcie's aptitude test reveals her to be Dauntless, though she initially has a hard time believing she is brave. Once she transfers factions, she comes to realize she is braver than she thought. She has extreme trust issues, most likely caused by the verbal – and sometimes physical – abuse of her parents. However, she befriends fellow initiate Imara Ember almost immediately. She demonstrates having a competitive nature, and an insatiable need to prove herself. She is also rather quick-tempered and highly defensive if anyone questions her abilities. She uses this temper to her advantage in Dauntless initiation by channelling her anger into her training and fights. Although she comes across rather harsh and rigid, Darcie is highly sensitive and cares deeply for her friends and loved ones. She can be abrasive when it comes to defending/protecting those she cares about. Being born of Erudite faction, she is rather clever. She applies this to her fighting and combat techniques, thus labeling her as strictly Dauntless. She is noted as being a bad liar by several. Fears # Losing her loved ones (literal) # Rape (both symbolic and literal) – fear of being taken advantaged of # Intoxication (symbolic) – loss of control over her actions # Death by dismemberment (symbolic) – returning to her once indecisive, weak state # Drowning (symbolic) – defenselessness # Becoming factionless (symbolic) – extreme failure or public embarassment # Relying on others for survival (symbolic) – fear of trusting another # Relationships/Intimacy (symbolic) – fear of losing her independence and strength as an individual Appearance Although she stands at a petite 5'4, Darcie possesses a very voluptuous figure. She has long blonde hair, and grey eyes that appear to have a silver tint to them. In Erudite, her mother forced her into unflattering clothes for her figure. Once put in the tight black Dauntless clothing, she realizes that she is, in fact, very curvy. She is known to wear her hair in a low, often slightly messy, ponytail with dark black eyeliner and mascara. Tattoos # Dauntless flame on back right shoulder # 'Let's Just Run Away' on right forearm # Intricately drawn bird on right wrist # 'We Believe in Ordinary Acts of Bravery' on right side, near ribcage # Rose with stem on left forearm # 'No Fear' on left wrist, a single star underneath # Skull on left ring finger # Arrow on left middle finger Piercings # Two earrings in both lower lobes # Top right cartilage # Ring on right nostril # Labret stud (worn occasionally) Category:Dauntless Category:Divergent Fanon Wiki Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Erudite-Born Category:Erudite Category:Main Character